On the Other Side
by CierraLuv97
Summary: Inspired by NewbieCool's story A Cry For Help. The gang suddenly finds themselves in their criminal's shoes when two strange men from another nation arrest them. They find themself trapped in a mystery, complete with love, betrayal, and Scooby Snax.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking home from school, thinking about shoes. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping and the woods beside me was shining with enviromental goodness and the day was absolutely perfect. I was meeting the gang at the bowling alley for the obvious activity (for you people out there with a very low intellectual level, we were going bowling). I had the best girl friend, the best guy friend, the best boyfriend, and the best dog. Life was looking pretty good right then.

And then, before I had time to think, someone grabbed my elbow and I was being pulled through the woods. I wanted to scream, but someone's hand was over my mouth and that made it kind of hard. The branches were ripping at my clothes as if they wanted them (I'm not surprised - they were totally cute) and my heart was pulsing like a bruise and I was terrified.

Whoever was yanking me along suddenly stopped. Naturally, I crashed into them and we both tumbled to the ground. The hand came off my mouth and my elbow was released. I was all ready to beat the crap out of the guy who'd kidnapped me, and then I saw his face.

"Fred!" I hissed. "What are you _doing_? You almost gave me a heart-attack."

Fred sat up and quickly ran his eyes down me. "Are you hurt?"

"Well, yeah, from that little _joyride_! What were you thinking? Honestly, Fred, I -" And then Fred put his hand at the back of my neck and was kissing me hungrily, and I lost interest in whatever I was saying.

When Fred finally stopped, it took me a moment to recover. We must have looked completely crazy sitting there, trying to catch our breath after a simple kiss. But that was because no one had the spark me and Fred did.

"Okay, I _need_ answers," I said, a little dizzily.

Fred hesitated, then in a rush, he said, "Velma was walking to the bowling alley when she was attacked by two men in suits. They were trying to take her to some truck, she said, but she just kicked him in his spot and ran like heck." I smiled to myself outside of the shock. Oh, Velma. "Then she called me. And then about three minutes later, I got a call from Shaggy, who said almost the same thing that Velma had said, except that they'd underestimated just how thin Shaggy was, so he was able to get away. And then, before I even hung up, I saw them hanging out in the alley. I'd been walking to the bowling alley, since the Mystery Machine is in repairs and all, so I just started running the other way. And then I figured if they went after the rest of us, they'd be going after you. So I called you, but you didn't pick up. So I went down to where I thought you'd be. I knew they'd see me if I just ran after you on the street, so I hid in the woods and pulled you in when you walked by."

"Fred, you're insane," I muttered, trying to hide my shock and fear.

"That's what they tell me." He grinned, then became serious again. "Did you see anyone suspicious or strange?"

"Well, I saw you, and you're pretty strange looking," I taunted. I couldn't resist saying that.

Fred rolled his eyes and then suddenly pinned me down. His face was inches above me and his blue eyes shone. "Daph, I'm serious."

I sighed. "No, I didn't see anyone." I kissed his cheek. "Thanks, for saving me and all. I mean, you dragged me through unrelenting wilderness and scared me half to death, but it's the thought that counts. I guess."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay."

Fred grinned mischeviously. "Would me kissing you make up for it?"

"Let's find out," I teased, and he was about to kiss me, when a sound that should not have been in the woods broke through the perfect silence. Voices. I exchanged a quick, terrified glance with Fred before pushing him off of me, grabbing his hand, and pulling him behind a tree.

Two men stepped through the trees. Both of them had on suits and sunglasses. The only difference is that one was bald and the other had slick black hair.

The bald guy asked something in a liquid language that was unfamilar to me. It sounded a bit like Spanish, but also a lot like Russian.

The second man replied a short answer in the same language. His eyes were scanning the woods expertly. My heartbeat quickened.

The bald man took out a very high-tech walkie-talkie, and said something into it. An angry buzz roared from the walkie-talkie. The man answered quickly and put it away. Then the two men began searching the woods. They would find us in a moment. I locked eyes with Fred. _What do we do?_ I mouthed.

_I don't know_, Fred said silently back. I shuddered to myself. Fred was the king of plans. If he didn't know what to do -

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_. Music was suddenly ringing through the air. Fred's eyes widened in horror, and he moaned. "My phone."

The two man ran toward us. The bald guy just stood in front of us, but the second one took out another walkie-talkie and began speaking tensely into it. The bald guy spoke first. "Are you Daphne Blake and Fred Jones?" His English was heavily accented, but other than that, it was flawless.

I nodded tensely.

The man with black hair stepped forward. "By the order of Queen Eloisa Socorro Susanita Matilde Russo Paz Vega Costa, you are under arrest."

_**Well, did you guys like? It's a pretty short chapter - I think that's the average chapter length for this story. I've got a plot worked out in my mind, but the ending still hasn't untangled itself. Anyway, will write more soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't really have anything to say... just that I now have readers in Pakistan and Mexico. Yay! Keep reading! **_

_**And if anyone needs help with a story, or has a story they want me to write, please let me know! Okay, here's the story!**_

* * *

"Under arrest?" I spluttered dispite myself. "What for?"

"Put your hands behind your back," The bald man said. He seemed to be the leader.

I glanced at Fred. He sighed and reluctantly put his hands behind his back. I copied him slowly, uncertain that we were doing the right desicion.

And then the slick black-haired man handcuffed us. If I wasn't so scared, I'd be outraged. We hadn't done anything!

Fred must have been thinking the same thing, because as they started to push us forward, he insisted, "We haven't done anything, sir. I swear."

Neither man answered. They just kept pulling us along, and in a few minutes we were back in the sunshine. Only it didn't feel like sunshine anymore and the day didn't feel beautiful anymore. I frantically scanned the street, looking for someone or something that could save us. I only saw Mr. Wong, and he was blind...

"Mr. Wong!" Suddenly I was screaming and struggling. "I'm being kidnapped! Call the -" And Baldie put his hand over my mouth and I was still trying to scream. Because everything had felt unreal until Mr. Wong had appeared, and then everything was jolted into perspective. Because suddenly I realized that this might be my last day alive in Coolsville. The last day alive_ period_. And Mr. Wong didn't react. My heart broke.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred shake his head ever so slightly. I tried to turn my head to see his expression, but my mouth was still covered by Baldie's meaty hand. Which was ironic, because it tasted like something, and it sure wasn't meat.

And then the truck appeared, and it was just a regular old truck. I was disappointed, naturally. Sure, we were suddenly under arrest by two strangers who for all we knew be thugs who wanted to sell us in slaves in, like, India or someplace, I was disappointed because their _truck _was _boring_. I surprise myself sometimes.

Slick-hair opened the door to the truck. Because our hands were still convinently handcuffed behind us, he picked up first Fred and then me. And Baldie couldn't hold my mouth shut if someone else was holding me, so as soon as Slick picked me up to put me in the truck, I began screaming like an idiot. I didn't really have much hope, but if I let them put me in the truck without fighting for my life, I'd be really upset.

I kept yelling as they put me in the truck. And when they took my handcuffs off ( I don't know why) I started pounding on the guy. I didn't care. It only took one person to hear us to call the cops.

Baldie muttered something in their language, and walked out of sight. Slick set me down, made me sit down, and used these weird handcuffs that came out of the wall to handcuff my hands behind my back again. I was going to need a lot of lotion when I was done with this.

Baldie came back, holding something behind his back. At first, I thought it was a gun and he was just going to shoot me on the spot. My stomach dropped. But then, before I could react, he whipped out a piece of duct tape and duct taped my mouth shut. I stared at him in outraged shock. He just muttered something else and slammed the truck doors shut. Only a little light got in.

I glanced at Fred. I looked pathetic. He was furious, but his eyes softened when they met mine. "That's going to hurt when you take it off."

I gave him my best _No duh, Fred_ looks. He smiled half-heartedly, and leaned his head against the wall.

The truck stuttered down the road. I listened to the sounds, and listened to the voices coming from the cab. They sounded self-satisfied, or last that's how I interpreted them. I hope they crash the truck, I thought sourly. I hope they accidentally hit the ejector seats button and go flying. I hope Slick's oily hair falls off his head. I hope -

My mean thoughts were interrupted by the truck suddenly jerking to a stop. I flew against the handcuffs, and then thumped back against the wall.

I heard the two men get out of the cab, and then I heard someone - a girl - shriek, "I'm calling the authorites! Let of me, you -" And then the girl let her trucker mouth fly. That's how I knew it was Velma.

The truck door was opened, and sure enough, a kicking and screaming Velma was carried in. Her glasses were nowhere to be seen. She probably threw them off when she started swearing at them. Velma tends to be a wee bit dramatic. Of course, if I said that, they'd all accuse me of being a hypocrite, so I kept that to myself.

After they handcuffed her to the wall next to me and started moving, Velma finally seemed to notice us. She didn't squint, like I thought she would. The first words she said were, "Why is Daphne duct taped?" If I could have, I would have stuck my tongue out at her.

"Daphne went a little hysterical," Fred saying, trying to make a joke. I gave him a dirty look.

"Ah." Velma smiled.

"You didn't exactly stay calm yourself, Velms," Fred added, probably because I was sitting there looking indignant. I nodded.

"I only told the truth, at least." Velma sniffed. "I don't know what's going on. I was trying to get home because those nubs had really freaked me out, and then all of a sudden I was picked up by the bald-dude."

"We've been arrested by some foreign queen," Fred told her, a hint of anger seeping into his voice.

"What? That's -" But before Velma could anything else, the sound all of us never wanted to hear sprang from the cab, jolting frighteningly fast through the day.

It was the sound of a gun shot.


End file.
